Jealous is Sweet
by LoveKyuHae
Summary: "Bukan begitu, hyung. Aku percaya padamu, sangat percaya. Tapi...ada saatnya aku merasakan hal yang wajar kan, hyung. Hal yang wajar dimiliki seseorang ketika melihat seseorang yang disayanginya tengah berinteraksi dengan pria lain." / KyuHae - HaeKyu


**Title : ****Jealous is Sweet**

**Author : LoveKyuHae**

**Pair : Kyuhyun x Donghae (KyuHae / HaeKyu Couple)**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Fanfic ini muncul karena saya kena insom ._.v**

**Warn : Yaoi, Crack Pair, Uke Kyu (maybe), Typo meraja lela..**

**Summary : ****"Bukan begitu, **_**hyung**_**. Aku percaya padamu, sangat percaya. Tapi...ada saatnya aku merasakan hal yang wajar kan, **_**hyung**_**. Hal yang wajar dimiliki seseorang ketika melihat seseorang yang disayanginya tengah berinteraksi dengan pria lain."**

.

.

"Donghae, Eunhyuk. Bersiap-siaplah kalian. Setelah penampilan Kyuhyun solo, giliran kalian tampil dengan _Oppa Oppa _kalian. Bersiaplah di _backstage _sekarang juga." Perintah salah satu _crew Super Show _pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tengah berkaca di depan ruang rias.

Donghae yang sedang merapikan rambutnya dengan cepat segera mengoleskan sedikit _gel _pada rambutnya agar terlihat rapi sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri lebih memilih mengoleskan sedikit _gel _pada ujung-ujung rambutnya yang cepak.

"Aku terlihat tampan bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya melirik Donghae sekilas memperlihatkan wajah sok tampannya. Donghae terkekeh lalu menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak, _myeolchi_. _Kajja!_"

.

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah berdiri di _backstage _untuk menunggu giliran mereka tampil. Terdengar suara merdu Kyuhyun yang membuat senyuman Donghae tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. _Isn't She Lovely_? Entah apa yang dipikirkan Donghae saat ini, lagu itu tampak sempurna dinyanyikan oleh Kyuhyun. Apalagi ditambah dengan permainan _keyboard _dan juga harmonika yang Kyuhyun tampilkan menambah kesan kesempurnaan Kyuhyun menjadi sangat sempurna.

"Berhentilah tersenyum menjijikan seperti itu, Donghae-_ya_."

Suara itu membuat Donghae tersadar akan lamunannya. Ingin rasanya ia menendang pemilik suara itu sekarang juga. Tidak tahukah bahwa Donghae tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu indah untuk hidupnya. Tapi ia masih punya hati, ia lebih memilih diam dan menunggu gilirannya dan Eunhyuk –pemilik suara tadi- untuk tampil. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun mendekati _ending_, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menempatkan dirinya di tempatnya.

"YAK! Kyuhyun sudah turun panggung, sekarang giliran kalian." teriak salah satu _crew _yang menangani soal ini. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. Mereka mulai memejamkan mata, berdoa agar penampilannya kali ini tidak mengecewakan penggemarnya yang rela datang hanya untuk melihat penampilan Super Junior. Panggung kecil yang membawa Donghae dan Eunhyuk mulai naik, dan pada saat panggung kecil itu sudah mulai terlihat di panggung utama, mulailah _EunHae _menampilkan _perform _mereka dengan menyanyikan lagu andalan mereka, _Oppa Oppa_.

Namun dibalik itu, seorang lelaki bersurai ikal coklat menatap penampilan _EunHae _dari _backstage _melalui mata _obsidian_-nya. Ia menatap penampilan _EunHae _dengan tatapan tidak suka dan kesal. Air mukanya berubah tatkala _EunHae _saling memberikan _skinship _di atas panggung yang membuat sang empu pemilik mata indah itu mengepal kuat. _Fanservice_? Haruskah mereka melakukan sebuah _fanservice _sedekat dan mungkin terlihat mesra seperti itu. Lelaki itu menggerutukkan giginya, wajahnya memerah karena menahan rasa kesal yang sudah menjalar ke hatinya. Sejujurnya, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan ini semua. _Fanservice, fanservice, fanservice._ Lelaki itu berbalik, meninggalkan _backstage _karena memang hatinya sudah tidak tahan melihat penampilan _EunHae _tersebut.

"Aku membenci _fanservice_." gumam lelaki itu kesal.

.

.

Konser _Super Show _mereka sudah selesai sejak tadi. Bisa dibilang, konser ini sukses. Terlihat kelegaan yang biasa dari wajah para member yang kini tengah berkumpul di restoran hotel, tempat di mana Super Junior menginap karena besok mereka harus kembali ke Korea pagi-pagi.

Donghae terlihat berjalan menuju meja makan, di mana member Super Junior tengah menikmati hidangan makan malam mereka. Ia baru saja dari kamarnya, memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum makan, terlihat dari rambutnya yang basah.

"Berikan piring itu padaku, _hyung_."

Leeteuk yang memang duduknya berada di dekat tumpukan piring segera menyerahkan satu piring bersih itu pada Donghae. Setelah piring itu berada di tangannya, Donghae segera berniat mengambil nasi dan juga lauk yang terletak di atas meja. Ahh betapa beruntungnya dia karena hidangan kali ini menyangkut dengan yang namanya _seafood_. Ketika ia berniat menyendokan nasi ke dalam piringnya, ia menangkap sebuah kejanggalan dengan jumlah member yang berada di meja makan saat ini. Donghae mulai menghitung tiap member yang masing-masing sedang sibuk dengan makanan mereka sendiri. _Leeteuk hyung, Shindong hyung, Eunhyuk, Sungmin hyung, Ryeowook, Yesung hyung, Siwon, Donghae, dan..._ Donghae membulatkan matanya, kurang satu member lagibukan. Dan itu adalah..

"Yak _hyung_, Kyuhyun _eodiseo_?" tanya Donghae pada Leeteuk yang tengah memakan kepiting rebus di hadapannya. Leeteuk menggeleng dan menaikkan bahunya tanda bahwa ia tidak mengetahui di mana _maknae _itu berada.

Donghae memutar bola matanya, ia menatap Sungmin yang tengah membantu Ryeowook membukakan cangkang kepiting.

"Sungmin _hyung_, kau tahu di mana _si maknae _itu? Bukankah seharusnya dia ikut makan dengan kita?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin yang berada di hadapannya. Sungmin menatap Donghae lama , ia terlihat tampak berpikir sehingga membuat Donghae yang menunggunya sedikit kesal.

"Ah ya, sebelum ke sini aku bertemu dengannya di depan kamar. Aku tadi sudah mengajaknya untuk makan tapi dia menolak, katanya ia belum begitu lapar. Katanya lagi dia sedang ingin mencari udara segar di taman hotel ini tapi entahlah. Aku sudah berpesan padanya kalau dia lapar, dia harus segera menyusul kita ke sini sebelum makanan ini habis. Kekeke"

Nafsu makan Donghae hilang setelah mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Ia segera meletakan piringnya di atas meja dan memilih untuk pergi dari meja makan tersebut.

"Eh mau ke mana dia?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mulut masih penuh dengan nasi.

"Telan dulu nasi itu, Hyuk." balas Siwon

"Mungkin dia sudah tidak tahan." sahut Shindong cepat.

Semua member yang berada di meja makan menoleh pada Shindong yang tengah menyantap ikan goreng. Shindong yang merasa diperhatikan paham dengan tatapan member itu padanya.

"Maksud aku tidak tahan untuk buang air besar." sela Shindong berusaha memperbaiki kosa katanya. Semua member ber-oh ria dan mengangguk. Alasan yang masuk akal bukan.

.

.

Donghae yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan itu terus mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun di taman hotel yang cukup luas. Keadaan yang cukup gelap, hanya dibantu lampu taman yang memang menyala seadanya dan berjumlah tidak begitu banyak itu menyulitkan pencarian Donghae. Sinar bulan dan beberapa bintang yang terlihat di malam hari saat itu tampak menemani Donghae yang tengah mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Pandangan Donghae teralih pada sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk di bangku taman dekat kolam ikan hotel tersebut. Donghae menghela nafas lega tatkala ia berhasil menemukan orang yang sedang dicari-carinya. Langkahnya dengan cepat ia gerakan menuju ke tempat di mana lelaki itu duduk.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Lelaki bersurai ikal coklat itu langsung menoleh ke belakang ketika ia merasa namanya tengah dipanggil oleh orang lain yang tak lain adalah Donghae. Donghae segera menempatkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang masih diam, tak menanggapi sama sekali sapaan Donghae.

"Langitnya cerah bukan?" Donghae berusaha membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Taman hotel tersebut terlihat tampak sepi, hanya satu dua orang saja yang berlalu lalang melewati taman ini karena memang hotel ini penjagaannya sangat ketat. Kyuhyun masih diam, sama sekali tak menanggapi lagi perkataan yang Donghae lemparkan padanya.

"Kau, mengapa kau berada di sini hmm?" tanya Donghae yang masih berusaha membuat Kyuhyun untuk membuka suaranya, setidaknya membalas pertanyaan atau sapaannya tadi. Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan egonya, ia memilih diam, menatap kolam ikan yang tampak begitu tenang.

Donghae menghela nafas, "Ini sudah malam, Kyunnie. Sebaiknya kau makan dan segera istirahatkan tubuhmu ini _arrachi_."

Kyuhyun masih diam, ia lebih memilih menunduk sekarang. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, ada apa dengan Kyuhyun hari ini? Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun sejak tadi. Ketika konser, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mau membuat interaksi apapun dengan Donghae. Entahlah, tapi Donghae merasakan hal itu.

"Kyunnie, kau baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun masih diam, ia masih menunduk, tak mau menatap Donghae sama sekali.

"Kyunnie..."

"Pergilah dari sini, _hyung_. Aku sedang ingin sendiri sekarang." sela Kyuhyun dengan suara lirihnya. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, tanda tidak dapat memahami maksud Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku. Aku ini kan keka—"

"Jangan perdulikan aku, _hyung_."

Lagi-lagi Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, baru kali ini ia berani menatap wajah Donghae setelah kejadian tadi di konser.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin sendiri. Lebih baik _hyung _tinggalkan aku dan pergilah dengan Hyukjae _hyung_. Kalian sekamar bukan. Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah perdulikan aku lagi."

Donghae tercengang dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan. Sedetik kemudian ia bisa menangkap maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau sedang cemburu bukan?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkesiap, ia bungkam untuk beberapa detik, hanya beberapa detik dan ia memilih menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak." jawab Kyuhyun tegas tapi malah membuat Donghae terkekeh.

"Yakin?" Donghae masih saja menggoda Kyuhyun yang sudah memperlihatkan muka meronanya.

"Aishh _hyung_, pergi dari sini. _Kka_!" Kyuhyun mendorong Donghae agar Donghae bisa pergi dari kursi taman ini. Namun Donghae yang memiliki sifat keras kepala memilih mempertahankan posisinya, duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha mendorong Donghae agar dapat pergi dari kursi yang tengah mereka duduki. Dorongannya terhenti tatkala ia merasakan sebuah tangan hangat tengah membungkus kedua telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun membeku, ia menatap pemilik tangan yang tengah membungkus telapak tangannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Katakan padaku, apa alasanmu bersikap seperti ini padaku, Kyunnie?" tanya Donghae lembut. Kyuhyun terdiam, mendadak jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat ketika ia menangkap tatapan menenangkan dari kedua mata Donghae. Tatapan inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun tak berkutik sama sekali.

"Kyunnie..."

"Aku membencimu, _hyung_. Aku membenci _fanservice _yang selalu kau lakukan dengan Hyukjae _hyung_. Aku sangat membencimu jika itu yang ingin kau tahu. Aku sangat sangat sangat membencimu. Tapi semakin aku membencimu semakin besar pula rasa sayangku ini padamu, _hyung_."

Kyuhyun menunduk lagi, ia lepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae pada tangannya tadi. Donghae sendiri terdiam.

"Kyuhyun-_ah, _kau tahu bukan aku melakukan itu semua karena tuntutan. Bukan karena hal yang lain." kata Donghae pelan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku tahu, _hyung_. Kau selalu mengatakan hal ini setiap aku merasa gundah dan ragu padamu. Aku tahu itu, _hyung_. Dan kau selalu mengatakan apa yang kau lakukan hanyalah _fanservice _belaka. Benar bukan? Kau ingin mengatakan hal itu padaku, bukan?"

Donghae menghela nafas yang cukup panjang, "Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Kyuhyun menegakan kepalanya lagi, memandang Donghae yang tengah menatapnya nanar.

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_. Aku percaya padamu, sangat percaya. Tapi...ada saatnya aku merasakan hal yang wajar kan, _hyung_. Hal yang wajar dimiliki seseorang ketika melihat seseorang yang disayanginya tengah berinteraksi dengan pria lain." Kyuhyun menunduk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Merasakan hal yang wajar? Jika aku boleh tahu apa itu hmm?" Lagi-lagi Donghae mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau mengerti maksudku, _hyung_."

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Maka dari itu, katakan padaku. Merasakan hal yang wajar seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, ia meremas kedua tangannya.

"Kyunnie.."

"_Geurae_, aku cemburu melihat _fanservice_-mu dengan Hyukjae _hyung_. Puas kau sekarang huh?"

"Kekekeke akhirnya kau mengatakan juga bukan. Ahh Kyunnie-ku sedang cemburu ternyata."

Donghae menyentil ujung hidung Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang memang saat itu tampak merona terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, _hyung_. _Geurae_, kau memang menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun yang berniat beranjak dari duduknya dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Donghae, langsung tersentak kaget ketika ia merasakan sebuah pelukan di belakang tubuhnya. Ya benar, Donghae tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Memang sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu, Kyunnie." bisik Donghae tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku sangat suka dengan pengakuanmu barusan. Itu membuat diriku semakin mencintaimu jika kau ingin tahu." lanjut Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Donghae melepas pelukan itu dan segera membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga kini posisi mereka tengah berhadap-hadapan.

"Haruskah aku menulis semua kegiatanku yang membuatmu cemburu agar aku tidak lagi melakukan hal tersebut yang membuatmu terluka, hmm." kata Donghae sembari merapikan anak rambut pada kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu meraih kedua tangan Donghae dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terbebani. Intinya adalah aku harus percaya padamu."

Donghae tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Diusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut lalu dikecupnya bibir mungil Kyuhyun singkat.

"Anak pintar. _Kajja _kita kembali ke dalam. Kau tahu, di luar sangat dingin." kata Donghae sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri yang tidak tertutupi apapun karena kaos yang ia kenakan memang tidak berlengan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu memeluk Donghae dari samping, melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Donghae.

"Suruh siapa kau mencariku dengan berpakaian seperti ini? _Kajja_ kita masuk."

Kyuhyun menuntun Donghae berjalan menuju ke dalam hotel dengan kedua lengannya yang tengah memeluk lengan Donghae erat. Malam yang penuh konflik namun berakhir manis. _Jealous is sweet_. Ya begitulah kalimat yang terpikirkan oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun saat itu.

.

.

**Ahh kelar juga bukan fanfiction gaje dari saya -_- dohh gajenya to the max. Btw thank you so much buat yang udah nyempetin baca fanfic aneh ini u,u lebih berterima kasih lagi kalau ada yang nge-review kekeke~ sekali lagi makasih banyak /tebar kisseu/**


End file.
